Young Brits
by Loliver9182
Summary: The YJ team is in for a big shock- a British version of them and the Justice League? No, it is NOT just the YJ team with English accents. Rated T for swearing. First in the Young Brits: The Ghost series.
1. Young Brits

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me if it is terrible. Tell me how I do? :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs**

It was a normal afternoon at Mount Justice. Well, as normal as it gets when you have eight teenage superheroes living in the same place. Wally was carrying Robin piggyback style, both screaming their heads off and being chased by a sopping wet and very angry Artemis. Most days would see someone chasing Wally or Robin, often both. Connor was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching static and growling loudly every time Wally ran past. Kaldur was reading in the corner and M'gann was making cookies in the kitchen. Raquel and Zatanna were talking.

Suddenly the Zeta Beam sounded: "_Recognized Batman 02_." Wally sprinted into the living room and Robin swung up, pulling himself into a handstand on Wally's shoulders. He back-flipped off, landing in a sitting position on the sofa. Artemis and M'gann came in as the Zetas chirped again: "_Recognized Father Nature E-01."_ The Young Justice team exchanged looks at this. Three more times the Zetas sounded:_ "Recognized Pulse E-03, Recognized Glitcher E-02, Recognized Circe E-04."_ Batman walked in with four teens in costumes. One was dressed in a green robe (the type Altaïr from Assassins Creed wore) with a blue hood over a light green shirt and brown trousers. His hood was down, revealing a boy with short blond hair and hazel eyes. A bow and quiver was slung over his shoulder. The next in was another boy, with a mechanical suit not unlike Iron Man's but black and green. He was African, and had blue eyes. Two girls came in, one in a dark purple and gold outfit with brown hair and grey eyes. The other wore a black cloak which concealed her uniform and had red hair and purple eyes. "Team," Batman announced "Meet Young Brits."

_Break Line_

"What!?" cried the entire YJ team in unison. The new team winced at the sudden increase in volume. As soon as he recovered, the blond boy stepped forward. "Hello and ow? I'm Father Nature and these three are Glitcher, Pulse and Circe." He spoke with an English accent and Robin moved to the front to evaluate them. The way they stood showed they were confident; this was not a good sign. Even though Young Justice outnumbered them two to one, they were still confident in their abilities. "Over the years, the Justice League has become aware of other hero groups forming, such as the British League, in which our mentors are involved." Glitcher said. "And over the past year the British League has made connections with the Justice League when an undercover mission went wrong." said Pulse Wally muttered "Stupid Brits" under his breath. Artemis smacked him round the head. Circe said "So now we'll be assisting you on missions and vice versa."

_Break Line_

They were all in the kitchen when the call came through. Batman had left after the Brits had introduced themselves. Father Nature excused himself to take a call on his comm. When he came back in, his face was grim. "Phantom and Wraith are taking down Jewel Box. But he called in Boom Box and Volt. They need urgent backup."

**So how did I do? Also a shout-out to my brothers, who are the heroes Lieutenant Britain and Inferno in this, for all the ideas. Plus, a _massive _thank-you to my classmates who volunteered to be the heroes Overpowered, Wraith, Phantom, Clockwork, Animal, Warp, Naturalist, Brain-O and the villains Mr Mind, FIP and The Boss.**


	2. Enter Phantom, Wraith and Overpowered!

**A/N Alright then, second chapter. I'll give you a list of people on the English team and their powers.**

**E-01 Father Nature: Aerokinesis, Cryokinesis, Geokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis. E-02 Glitcher: Short range teleportation. Suit of mechanical armour with lasers. E-03 Pulse: Energy waves and beams. E-04 Circe: Magic. Form of magic: Latin. E-05 Lieutenant Britain: No powers. Rifle with detachable bayonet. E-06 Inferno: Pyrokinesis. E-07 Overpowered: Any power for as long as he likes. One power at a time. E-08 Phantom: Phasing through objects and flight. E-09 Wraith: Invisibility and flight. E-10 Clockwork: Freeze time and flight. E-11 Animal: Shape shifter. E-12 Warp: Open portals. E-13 Cosmo: Control over star beams and shooting stars. E-14 Brain-O: Mind control and telepathy.**

Father Nature flew towards the Tower of London, Pulse not far behind. Below, Glitcher was carrying Circe and teleporting from rooftop to rooftop. They landed behind some trees in the courtyard outside the Tower. A man in brown clothes with gemstones stitched into the fabric and a helmet shaped like a treasure chest was throwing jewels at a boy in a white costume with a black P on the chest. The gems just kept passing through the boy but that didn't stop the man from pulling more out of sacks on a belt at his waist. Two more people (a man and a woman) were looking around as if searching for someone. The man wore black clothing and carried a boom box in one hand. He had sacks like the other man on his belt. The woman had a yellow costume with black lightning symbols on. Then out of nowhere, a fist struck the jewelled man in the back of the head. The other two turned and threw bombs and lightning behind the man. Another boy faded into view beside the original. He had the same costume as the other, but had a W on his chest instead. He faded out again. Father Nature pointed to Circe and Glitcher and then to W. He then pointed to himself and Pulse, then at P. Everyone nodded and Father Nature counted down on his fingers. _3...2...1...0!_ The four brits burst out of cover and into action. Pulse fired a wave of energy that knocked the jewelled man over and Father Nature shot a fireball at him. The jewelled man cackled, shouted "You cannot defeat Jewel Box!" and tossed a sapphire at the fireball. On contact, the gem released a wave of water that put out the fire. Glitcher teleported behind the woman and punched her. She turned and blasted electricity at him, but he vanished, to reappear a few feet away. "Man, you _really _need to try harder, Volt!" Glitcher chuckled. Volt snarled and blasted Circe, who was trying to sneak up on her. Glitcher teleported over to her, glitched her behind the trees and reappeared a couple of metres in front of Volt. He fired lasers from his hands and Volt responded with lightning. Meanwhile P and W had attacked the man with explosives. P distracted him and W snuck up on him, invisible, and punched him repeatedly. "Thanks guys." said P after they beat and tied up the bad guys.

"No problem Phantom." replied Father Nature.

Glitcher crouched beside W. "We better get Overpowered here fast. Wraith is badly hurt." Boom Box had got lucky and hit him with a bomb. Phantom had phased through the explosion but Wraith had been thrown backwards and hit a wall. He obviously had broken bones and multiple burns. Glitcher activated his comm. unit. "Glitcher to Brit Base, Glitcher to Brit Base. Requesting Overpowered at Tower of London. Wraith is badly hurt, broken bones and multiple burns. Requires urgent medical attention."

Glitcher listened to the response before responding. "Thanks Clockwork. Tell him to make it fast. End call." Circe walked up to them, obviously woozy from the electric shock. She crouched beside Wraith and whispered a spell. He smiled in relief and passed out.

"What did you do?" asked Phantom.

"Magical anaesthetic. It put him to sleep to remove the pain." She explained.

Just then a portal opened on the Tower wall and a black boy in a multicoloured costume stepped out. "Hey O.P." said Father Nature, before gesturing to Wraith. "He's busted up pretty bad, can you heal him?" Overpowered nodded and raised his hands, palms facing Wraith. Soft golden light burst from his hands, shooting at Wraith and swirling around him. Wraith sighed in his sleep as the burns faded and his broken bones realigned and fixed themselves. Overpowered swept the light to the other members of the group and fixed their injuries. Once that was done, he reopened the portal. Father Nature used the air to lift Wraith and followed him through the portal. Everyone else stepped through the portal and it closed just before the police stepped into the courtyard.

Break Line

"Wow" Wally breathed as Robin switched off the holographic screen. The entire team (except for Robin, who was smirking slightly) was stunned at what they had seen. Robin had hacked a satellite to track the British team and all the team had seen the fight. The Brits were a strong team and Young Justice was unsure if they could beat them.

**A/N There we go. Shout out to Animal's creator in my class for a **_**huge**_** plot twist *chuckles evilly.* Anyway, next chapter, Young Justice visits the Brit Base. Also to Tmae3114, I couldn't think of a better name for the groups, so if you have one tell me.**

**Ideas are welcomed anytime and please review.**


	3. The Base, Contests and Joker

**A/N Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

The Zeta Tubes in the Cave teleported the team to the Brit Base. The four the team had met greeted them in the entrance hall. All four were dressed in civilian clothes, like the team. The entry hall had circular frames hung on the wall for portals to open in, and was decorated with Union Flags and pictures of the Brit team and who Robin assumed were the British League. Everyone seemed impressed. "Your entry hall is gay." Wally earned simultaneous smacks upside the head from Robin and Artemis for this. Father Nature or Oscar (which was his real name, as the Young Justice team had found the first time they met) looked set to blow up. The rest of the Brits just looked annoyed. Crystal A.K.A Pulse walked over to calm Oscar. She whispered in his ear and he visibly calmed. "Sorry, he tends to get angry when that word is used." Crystal turned away. "She told Oscar Wally doesn't know." Superboy whispered to Robin. Robin had no time to think about this as the group moved into a living room. There were seven teens in there. One was reading, two were playing Halo 4 and the other four were wrestling. Three of the teens looked identical and they were all attacking the other. They were about to knock him over when a dog ran in. It growled and jumped on the three attackers, scratching and nipping at them. One of the attackers threw the dog out of the door opposite the one YJ had come in and moments later a hummingbird flew in, pecking at the attackers and flying away. Oscar cleared his throat. Everyone stopped. Oscar said "Faiq, get rid of those clones. Gurvinder, change back. George, get up." Two of the identical boys melted into white mist. The hummingbird landed on the floor and grew into a sixteen-year-old boy and the boy on the floor got up. "Now say hi to Young Justice." said Terry (Glitcher). "Told you they were coming today!" accused one of the boys playing Halo, looking at the other playing Halo. He seemed about twenty and had brownish-blonde hair. The other put his hands up as in surrender and made a face. He was about seventeen and had the same hair as the other boy. _They must be brothers _thought Robin. The boy reading was Overpowered and none of YJ had seen the rest of them. Overpowered got up and walked over, extending a hand to Kaldur. "Aqualad right? Heard you were team leader." Kaldur nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Jithu or Overpowered." Jithu is pronounced Jit-tu. George spoke next "George, or Clockwork." He had the same hair as the Halo boys, but was not related to them

"Faiq or Faker." He was black and had black glasses on.

"Gurvinder or Animal." Again, black and black glasses but he was a Sikh, judging from the metal bracelet on his wrist.

"Chris or Inferno." The younger of the brothers playing Halo

"Lieutenant Britain." The older of the brothers

"Where is everyone else?" asked Oscar.

Lieutenant Britain spoke up. "Uhh... Let's see... Phantom, Sam and Max are in the Power Room, Deven is in his room and Ed went to the kitchen. "

"Right. I'll go get them." Crystal declared and marched out of the room. "Make yourselves at home." Isabel (Circe) said. Robin flopped down and picked up a pad for the Xbox. Wally did as well. Kaldur and Jithu talked, the girls chatted and Connor watched the Halo match with the other boys. Robin and Wally were good fighters, but the others were better strategists, and Lieutenant Britain shot the Warthog the opposing team was in with a plasma pistol, causing it to shut down and fall off a cliff.

Crystal came back in, with five more boys. Phantom, Wraith, a boy with brown hair, a black boy, and a blond boy with glasses. Phantom did not disclose his real name. Wraith was a black haired boy named Sam. The brown- haired boy was Ed, who was Brain-O, the black boy was Deven, who was Cosmo and the blond boy was Max, or Warp. After a few rounds of Halo, the group moved to the gym for a 'Team Test' as it was nicknamed. It involved various members of each team going against each other in different contests. Gurvinder shaped-shifted into a cheetah and just lost a race to Wally. Jithu could lift heavier things than Connor could. Ed was way better at mind control than M'gann. Kaldur was better at water control than Oscar. Isabel and Zatanna were equals, as were Raquel and Jithu at creating force fields. Lieutenant Britain and Father Nature were better at shooting than Artemis, which earned her some teasing, courtesy of Wally, who shut up when she death-glared at him. Sam actually lost in terms of disappearing, as nobody could beat Robin. After the contest, they heard the portals activate. A man in a costume not unlike Oscar's walked in. He looked over at Oscar and smiled briefly, before turning to everyone else. "Young Justice, Father Nature, Phantom, and Clockwork assemble in the meeting room." He turned and left. George disappeared and the YJ team looked surprised. "I thought he couldn't teleport?" M'gann said quizzically.

"He can't." Crystal said. "He paused time, as is his power, moved to the meeting room and unpaused time. To us, it's like he teleported." The YJ team nodded in understanding and ran to the meeting room. The door was locked. "George locked it." Kaldur said and Phantom sighed. He phased through the door and there were the sounds of a scuffle, a squawk and a muffled "Ouch!" The door unlocked and Phantom opened it. George was lying on the floor. The room was long, and had a conference table. In short, it was an average meeting room. The man who had spoken to them outside came in, raised an eyebrow at George and activated the holographic computer built into the table. "Who're you?" asked Wally.

"Elemental." He replied and turned to the computer. He manipulated it and pictures of the Joker, Jewel Box and Harley Quinn appeared. "These three stole gold from a truck heading to a bank. They then took the drivers and army men captive." He shrunk the image and pulled up a video. It showed Joker who told them the group had hostages and he swung the camera to show eight men. They were tied to chairs and a net with orange gems hung suspended over it. Harley stood over a button, with her hammer next to her. "Ya see," Joker said, "Harles just has to bash the big old button and the hostages go boomie." Jewel Box popped in front of the camera. "So, we want half a million dollars and half a million pounds. Pay in three days, or else..." He threw a tiny orange gem and it resulted in a tiny midair explosion. The video cut out. Elemental spoke up. "Clockwork, you will freeze time and help Father Nature remove the hostages. Once the hostages are successfully removed, Young Justice and the rest will apprehend the villains."

_Break Line_

The group flew to the warehouse in the bioship, all in uniform. They landed and Clockwork took the hands of Father Nature and Phantom. As they had explained in the ship, some powers of the Brit team could extend to others as long as they were in contact with the user. These included invisibility, not affected by time pausing, short-range teleportation and phasing. The three suddenly appeared next to the wall and Father Nature was using the air to levitate the unconscious hostages. A cry of outrage came from inside and Young Justice readied themselves for the ambush. The three villains ran outside and spotted the Brits with the hostages. Kid Flash ran from his hiding place and whapped Harley Quinn across the head, knocking her out. Jewel Box threw a green gem, which tied Kid Flash up in vines. Superboy ran out and started ripping the vines. Miss Martian was hit by a fire gem, and Father Nature summoned water out of the moisture in the air to put it out. Robin threw a birdarang and it hit Joker in the hand, making him drop the knife he was holding. Joker pulled another one out and slashed at Phantom, who phased through it. Joker threw poison at him and it hit. Jewel Box threw another fire gem at Father Nature, who flinched, but the gem missed. Eventually, the villains retreated and the team left. Back at the base, they rushed M'gann and Phantom to the medical bay. Overpowered instantly used his healing to save Phantom. The he healed M'gann and the minor injuries the team had. Batman was waiting with Elemental and both evaluated the teams work. YJ left, talking among them.

**A/N Done! This chapter feels a bit rushed at the end. Contest time! The first person to guess correctly why Oscar gets mad when someone uses the word gay as an insult gets a chapter written about what they want.**

**Also, I need help from you, my wonderful readers. I am writing a crossover between Harry Potter and Pokémon and I need a starter for Ron. Make a suggestion for a Sinnoh Pokémon to travel with Ron by leaving a review or PM me. Or you could vote in the poll on my profile. That is the poll I will use to determine the type. Once time for that poll is up, I will list all the Pokémon from Sinnoh's first evolution. Then vote for a Pokémon! **


	4. Oscar's Life

Oscar woke at 6:30 when his alarm went off. He turned it off and went back to sleep, grumbling. Not long after, he was again woken by a pillow. His dad stood over him and shook him awake. "Get up." He whispered. Oscar got up, and his dad left. Oscar dressed in his school uniform and went downstairs. His brother, twelve-year-old Nathan, was sitting in his wheelchair at the table. Nathan had been born with a leg disability, but that had never stopped him from being cheerful. He had been bullied at school for being disabled, but that had stopped after Father Nature had appeared at the school and threatened the bullies. Nathan looked up and smiled. "I'm down before you and I'm disabled. Says a lot, doesn't it?" Oscar made the loser sign at him and got a bowl of cereal. After he had eaten, he brushed his teeth and packed his schoolbag. He handed Nathan's bag to him and they left the house.

They caught the bus to a park where the brits usually hung out before school. Crystal and Isabel were chatting; Terry was dangling by his feet from the climbing frame and the twelve-year-olds (Jithu, Phantom, George, Ed, Deven and Sam) were on the roundabout, trying to make the others get dizzy or sick. The sixteen-year-olds were on the swings or climbing frame, mostly chatting or trying to make Terry fall off. Terry noticed Oscar and Nathan and promptly fell off. After twenty minutes, the bus came and they got on. Oscar worked with Terry on their Shakespeare project at the school library until the bell rang.

Lessons were the same as usual, nothing interesting. As he was walking home with Nathan, Oscar's phone played its _message received_ sound. He flipped it out and unlocked it. The new message said:

_Os, you coming to the base tonight? –Terry_

_Dunno. Have to check with parents. –Oscar_

_That's cool. Txt if u get permission. –Terry_

Oscar slipped his phone back into his pocket. Once home, he was told he couldn't go, as his parents were going out and three-year-old Jason couldn't be left alone. Oscar pulled out his phone and texted Terry. _Can't come. Got to look after the bros. _Terry replied with_ :-(._ Oscar did his homework and played Halo 4 on his Xbox. At eight, Nathan and Jason went to bed. About quarter past eight, Jason came back down, crying. He'd had a nightmare, in which he'd relived the time he had been captured to trap Oscar and the team. He'd been beaten to make it seem real. Even Jithu hadn't been able to remove his memories. Oscar scooped him up, and cuddled him. He sniped a player on the opposite team. Terry, Chris, Lieutenant Britain and Jithu started playing Halo with him as well. Oscar felt Jason shift, and asked him what was wrong. The boy looked up at him and said "Will you sing, please?"

"Ok." Oscar flipped his mike away from his mouth so his friends wouldn't hear him. He sang Wide Awake by Katy Perry softly, trying to lull Jason back to sleep. It worked. Oscar pulled down his mike. "Guys, I'm gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow." He switched off the Xbox and looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock. He lifted Jason up and went upstairs. He nestled Jason into his bed, changed and got into his own bed. Within minutes he was asleep.

**A/n This one is meant to be short. It's 24 hours in the life of Oscar, not Father Nature. If you review, I will feel better and want to post more because I am beginning to feel like no-one likes my stories. :-(**


	5. Illusions of Safety

**A/N Not too pleased with this chapter. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! So please send me some ideas.**

Father Nature stepped out of the bathroom, shaking his head. Pulse was being comforted by Glitcher. "Notes In The Mirror." Father Nature said.

"He did it?"

"That's his style, I'd know it anywhere."

"What kind of sick person does that?" Father Nature brushed off the question. "Warp should be here soon with Faker. He's our best bet when we go after him." A portal opened in midair and Warp and Faker walked through. Glitcher raised an eyebrow. "Midair portals now? Getting better Max." There was no risk of civilians overhearing, as Glitcher had swept for bugs, Pulse had used her energy waves to overload ones he might have missed, and the house had yellow _Do Not Cross_ tape on it. The Brits were there to investigate a murder. Notes In The Mirror was a murderer who killed people for fun, dragged them into the bathroom, turned on the shower and used the condensation to write song lyrics on the mirror. The lyrics would often hint at where he would strike next or some other, teasing message. The brits were investigating his latest. The blood spattered mirror read: _In the night, the stormy night, away he flies._ It should have read 'she' where it said 'he', hinting that the next victim would be Nature and his mentor Elemental had taken the lunatic down before, but he had escaped capture. The two had figured out he was going to strike at a party, and he was posing as a silent person, from the lyrics that said: _Just enjoy the party. Its ok with me if you don't have that much to say._

Frustrated, Oscar flung himself down on the sofa. His dads were still out, and he was tired and angry about the NITM (Notes In The Mirror) case. He heard soft whimpering coming from upstairs. "Jase, you ok up there?" he called worriedly. "No! HELP! GET DAD!" his brother called. Oscar's heart began pounding and he raced upstairs and into the bathroom. What he saw made his heart stop. Notes In The Mirror was standing there, clutching Jason with one hand and a knife in the other. The knife was at his brother's throat. "Good. My decoy worked." He said simply. Now come in and stand by the bath. Father Nature."

"H-H-how do you know my codename?"

NITM's grin widened. "Mole in the tunnel. That tunnel being your team. Now stand by the bath or the brat gets it." Oscar moved over to the bath, NITM's eyes following him all the way. Suddenly, his arms were encased in ice and Jason fell to the floor. NITM spun and saw Nathan sitting in his wheelchair on the landing. His hands were stretched out and an ice-blue aura swirled around them. NITM snarled and ran at Nathan, shattering the ice as he did so. Nathan's face was calm as he raised his hands and unleashed twin jets of water. The aura was a deeper blue as he placed his left hand in front of him and placed the right behind his left, interlocking the fingers. The water became thicker and larger as the streams merged. NITM made a defensive X over his head with his arms, but was still buffeted by the water. Oscar broke from his trance and raised his palms, now glowing with the same icy aura as Nathan's, freezing the water in the air around NITM, encasing him in ice. "Didn't know your powers had developed yet." Oscar said to Nathan. Nathan smiled. "Neither did I. I just wished I could stop him, and his hands were in the ice. It all came naturally."

"You've got to learn how to control it. Remember my 14th birthday?" Nathan nodded and sniffed.

Fourteen-year-old Oscar grinned at his family. All of them. Both sets of grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, parents. The candles on the cake reacted to his excitement. The tongues of flames grew larger, and happiness turned to horror. The inferno burned the house. Everyone except Oscar and Nathan had been incinerated. The flames had washed over the two brothers, but left them unharmed. The fire-fighters had found them, sobbing in the burnt house. Their parents had been close friends with a man named Tyler Waters. So close, he had revealed his secret to them first. His partner Peter had seen them on the news and had adopted them.

Jason ran to his brothers, and jumped into Nathan's arms. They hugged tightly and, Oscar soon joined. He broke the contact and dug his comm. out of his pocket. He put it in and called the base. "Father Nature to Brit Base, Father Nature to Brit Base. I've caught Notes In The Mirror. Requesting Warp or Overpowered to transport prisoner from my house. Be warned, he knows my identity. Also, call Elemental. He should know of this." Oscar listened to the voice on the other end, and responded. "Cheers, Glitch." He pulled the comm. out of his ear. "They're coming to get us." A portal opened and Warp walked out, in civilian clothes and his mask. He looked around, and opened another portal on the block of ice. NITM vanished and the four boys walked through.

Oscar sat playing a half-hearted game of Super Smash Bros Brawl with Terry, Nathan and Chris. Pretty much everyone else was out on a mission. Jason was curled up against Oscar's chest. The three Waters family members' minds weren't on the game, but wondering what would have happened if Nathan's powers hadn't shown through.

"Your mission is to aid the Brits in catching the murderer Notes In The Mirror. He..." Elemental trailed off as his comm. beeped. "Hang on, gotta take this." He turned away from Young Justice and pressed two fingers to his comm. unit. "Elemental receiving, what's the emergency? No, just debriefing YJ on the NITM situation. Shit! Ok, be there soon. Are they ok? Thank God. Call end." He turned to YJ. "This mission no longer needs to go ahead. Notes In The Mirror has been apprehended." YJ groaned loudly and Elemental chuckled. Then his face grew serious. "We may need Miss Martian and Zatanna to assist us in interrogation. He was apprehended at Father Nature's house and we have confirmed proof of a mole in the team, but he still refuses to tell us who the mole is. Brain-O has attempted to scan his mind, but he cannot get past his mental barriers." He turned and strode to the Zeta beams, M'gann and Zatanna in tow. Only Robin saw the tears on his face.

Break Line

M'gann and Zatanna entered the cell. NITM was restrained in a chair. Zatanna spoke. "Who is the mole?" As an afterthought, she chanted "Llet su tahw eh swonk." NITM said "I don't know anything." M'gann stepped forward and placed her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She stayed that way for a few minutes and then removed her hand and opened her eyes. "It's true Zee, he doesn't know. He must not have been told who the mole is. There are some lost memories here as well, I'll try to recover them." She closed her eyes again.

Lieutenant Britain rubbed his eyes, and looked back at the bottle. Shortly before M'gann and Zatanna had arrived, a bottle had fallen from NITM's pocket. It was empty, but there was still some trace liquid in. He had tried to analyse it, but he hadn't found anything. The door to the lab opened, and Isabel stepped in. "How's the bottle coming?"

"I've found absolutely nothing. This liquid is nothing that scientists have developed yet."

Isabel peered at the bottle. She chanted something in Latin and the bottle glowed. Isabel leaned back, looking surprised. "This is a memory erasing potion. I bet it wiped his mind of the mole." Lieutenant Britain raised his eyebrows and the two of them ran out to find Elemental.

Elemental walked into the living room where his sons would be. Jason noticed him first and ran at him. He hugged his father tightly, as if he would never let him go. Oscar and Nathan joined the hug as well. "Are you all ok?" he murmured. The three boys nodded. "Dad..." Jason whispered, twisting his tiny fingers together. "I was so scared..." Elemental pulled down his hood to reveal his black hair, and showing himself to be Tyler. He wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy and held him close. "You're safe now. We've got him locked up and he's going to tell us who made him do that do you." M'gann and Zatanna sprinted in; Isabel and Lieutenant Britain close behind. Tyler pulled up his hood and released Jason, but not before M'gann saw him. "We found that NITM has taken a memory-erasing potion, presumably to cover the identity of his... employer. Miss Martian has been able to recover them." M'gann nodded and put her hand out. Oscar, Elemental, Zatanna, Isabel and Lieutenant Britain touched her hand and the world around them dissolved.

The were standing in a room in an old mansion. The roof was broken and portions of it were missing. NITM was in there too, anxiously moving about. Suddenly, a ball of silver light blinded them, and a man emerged from it. "What business do you have for me this time, Illusion?" NITM asked. The man, Illusion nodded. "You are to go after Father Nature, or as the mole has told me, Oscar Waters. Take him and bring him here. I understand he has two younger brothers." M'gann reversed the memory and it showed the front of the house. The words 'Swan House' were written next to the door. M'gann let go, and the scene faded.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, its Oliver. I'm kinda stuck for ideas at the moment and have decided to give you my story plan:

**Young Brits:**__Not going to be updated until Rise Of Ghost is finished. Planned for four sequels.

**Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost:** Jithu has next two chapters written up as far as I know. He'll give me my notebook with them and I'll write it on Word and upload them. Aiming for about five chapters

**Wide Awake: **Complete. Sequel 'Fireworks' is in my notebook

**Differences: **Can't really see this one going anywhere. May delete.

**Two Trios: **Got writer's block for this. Need ideas for Pokémon. Ash, Dawn and Brock may split from the Golden Trio. What do you think?

**Heroes Of The Worlds: **Have next chapter partially written but have writer's block for this.

Also, as a bonus, I'm writing a new crossover fic in which Sally Jackson is twins with Clark Kent and Percy has regular Kryptonian powers and the water control and is cousins with Connor Kent. Basically The Lightning Thief rewritten using parts of Riordan's book and has Percy with super powers and has Connor along for the ride. Will involve some members of YJ helping out.

Finally I NEED IDEAS! I have writer's block so I need the ideas. Percy and Robin, do the puppy dog eyes.

Percy and Robin: *Does puppy dog eyes*Pweeeeeaaase give Oliver ideas.

Thanks guys. Over and out,

-Oliver


End file.
